If time were a wall,would you cross it for me?
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: kagome's adopted sister shiori is a fullblood wolf demon and neither of them knew it until kagome hands shiori a jewel shard which she reacts badly to.she traveled with them until a mishap with sessho. sends her further into the past.inuy/kag inut/shiori
1. separated by time

I don't own inuyasha. I own the plot and the oc.

Kagome looked at her adopted sister with pleading eyes. "Just come with me for once. You will have fun. Please come with me? I promise you belong there with me. I can feel it, you have the fighting spirit that we need there, please?" kagome begged her older sister.

"I don't wish to impede. I could end up a nuisance more than I would help. Besides mom wouldn't let me go no matter how much I wanna." Kagome's blue eyed sister sighed, running a delicate looking hand through her straight black hair. "Momma! Can ammy go with me to meet inuyasha and the others?" kagome asked/yelled.

"I don't know about that…" her mother said. "Just let her go will ya. Let ammy have some fun for once." Kagome's grandpa said. "But how will she go down the well?" Souta asked. Kagome smiled, "I will lend her a jewel shard of course." Kagome said and handed ammy a jewel shard. Her mother tried to stop her but it was too late.

Ammy fell to the floor holding her head and she screamed in pain and the jewel shard seeped into her skin. "No! No! no! I DON'T WANT YOU!" she screamed and clawed at the palm of her hand until it bled. Moments later she stopped and her hair grew about a foot and a half longer, it now reached her hips. Starting from the roots it turned a pure white. She looked up at kagome and everyone else who had run into the room with bright red eyes. Animalistic fangs poked from between her lips in a ferocious snarl.

"My sister is a demon?" kagome asked in shock. Ammy's red eyes turned a dark red and a red mark traced her eyelid and went right below her eye like Sesshomaru's mother. A red circle drew itself on her forehead, a short red line on the bottom of the circle and a longer one on the top of the circle. Red stripes traced her wrists and her nails grew longer and became sharper.

"Kagome, take the shard back please I don't want to be a demon." Ammy said holding her head. Kagome's mom crouched beside ammy. "Im so sorry you had to find out this way ameratsu. I tried to hide your demon blood but I guess it couldn't be helped; you had to find out someday. I just wanted to protect you." kagome's mom took the jewel shard and handed it to kagome, who purified it.

"This stays within the household, alright souta?" kagome said and her younger brother nodded. Her grandpa ran in and slapped a sutra to ameratsu's forehead. Her eyes returned to the bright red they were, instead of the dark, almost black, red they had turned. The markings stayed the same and so did her white hair color. "okaa-san, what's my real name?" she asked looking at the floor.

"Shiori ameratsu, you are a wolf demon with an affinity for both fire and wind. Im so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Ms. Higurashi said, tears filling her eyes. "Its alright momma. I guess I will actually fit in better with kagome and her group now. I love you okaa-san" she said and hugged her mother.

"Let's go get our things gathered up and let's go to the feudal era." Shiori said with a small smile. Kagome nodded; still in shock that ammy was actually named Shiori and was a demon.

:-:-:-:

Inuyasha sat by the well waiting for kagome to get back so they could get on with their travels to find the jewel shards.

He saw the familiar light shine up the well and he looked over expecting kagome but instead he was met with the sight of a beautiful demoness in the well instead of kagome. She wore a red and white kimono and it had green pieces shaped like half of the yin-yang circle around her waist. (A/N: if you wanna see what her outfit looks like its in my profile picture. I didn't know how to describe the shoes basically they are like boots but they don't have a bottom, but a strap that holds them on her feet.)

She jumped and landed beside him. She looked around and when her red eyes landed on him they narrowed and she walked around him as if inspecting him. Inuyasha looked at her with curious golden eyes. She stopped circling him and smiled gently at him. "My name is Shiori ameratsu Higurashi." She said and inuyasha eyes widened in surprise.

"My name is inuyasha…where is kagome?" he asked. She grinned and pointed down the well. "She went back to get your ramen." Shiori said and adjusted the strap that went across the bottom of her feet to secure her thigh high skin tight red boot like things to her legs.

"So you are the infamous inuyasha huh? You really don't look like much…" Shiori said and inuyasha glared at her fiercely. "as if you're one to talk. Show me what you can do if you're so special." He challenged and Shiori frowned.

She sniffed the air and her white moko-moko that hung gracefully over her shoulder twitched back and forth. She grinned and turned to the well. "Kagome-Chan! About time!" she said. Leaning over the edge of the well and waving down the opening. She lowered her moko-moko down into the opening and pulled up kagome, with a pained look on her face.

"My moko-moko hurts. I guess its like my tail…"she said and inuyasha gave kagome the 'is she for real?' look. Kagome nodded and smiled. "This is Shiori my sister. We just found out today due to a mishap with a jewel shard that she is a demon." Kagome said smiling and Shiori smiled too.

:-:-:-:

"So this lovely lady is your sister?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin. Shiori gave him a dirty look and he smiled then he kissed the top of her hand and she glared at him. "Back off lecher, not interest." She snapped and pulled her hand from his. Sango smiled at Shiori and hit miroku over the head with her hiraikotsu. Shippo laughed when miroku hit the ground.

Shiori sniffed the air once more and her moko-moko straightened and she growled deep in her throat and flexed her clawed hands and stepped in front of kagome protectively.

A whirl wind of air stopped in front of them and koga stepped out of it grinning. Ginta and Hakkaku arrived minutes later, huffing and puffing while trying to catch their breath. Shiori growled deep in her throat and koga blinked.

"Who is she?" he asked, clearly confused as to why she was growling at him. '' Shiori ameratsu Higurashi, who are you?" Shiori asked narrowing her eyes at koga. "Koga, chief of the demon wolf tribe." He said haughtily and Shiori scoffed audibly.

"I will never accept you as my chief. You are younger than I am." She said and kagome slapped her forehead in annoyance. Shiori smiled and walked around him as if inspecting him. She leaned over a tiny bit and yanked koga's tail, and then she giggled when he jumped and yelped in pain. "Aww how come you have a tail? I want a tail." She pouted and kagome giggled. "Shiori… that's because you have moko-moko-san." She said and Shiori smiled.

"I like moko-moko-kun better though." She said then flicked koga on the nose. "You could be cute...but I have my tastes and black haired guys certainly aren't my style. Sorry, koga-san." She said then winked at inuyasha." Guys with silver hair are more to my tastes." She said with a seductive smirk. Kagome glared at her sister when she saw inuyasha blush. Koga sighed then decided to take his leave, Ginta and Hakkaku right behind him.

"Kagome I didn't mean your boo. The doggy ears are cute but I don't date anyone younger than me. These two look no more than fifteen in human years." Shiori said with a wave of the hand.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "good because I hate mangy wolves." He said and Shiori gave him a dirty look. Kagome swore she saw a gust of wind swirl around Shiori. The fire in Shiori's eyes made kagome want to hide. "Now now, its not the time for fighting, Shiori. Save it for the bad guys." Kagome said and Shiori flexed her claws, flames beginning to engulf her hands. Shiori's eyes went wide and she grinned. "Okaa-san was right! I do have a fire affinity!" Shiori said and the flames vanished. She looked at her hands with a curious gaze.

Kagome resisted the urge to smack her forehead once more. Shiori may be older but she really was acting immature right now. "Hey Shiori, could you at least act twenty instead of twelve? You never acted like this when you thought you were human." Kagome sighed and Shiori looked hurt for a moment then she smiled and nodded.

"Sorry if my excitement was getting on your nerves. My deepest apologies." She said and instantly everyone blinked. It was as if she had turned into a whole new, more friendly Shiori. "we have to get going as soon as we wake up tomorrow, so we should get back to bed soon since its beginning to get dark." Inuyasha said and climbed into his usual tree while everyone else went inside Kaede's hut.

"What business do ye have here demon?" the old woman asked looking right at Shiori. Shiori frowned and bowed politely. "I am Shiori Higurashi ameratsu, sorry if I seem to be of danger to you. I am kagome's adopted sister." Shiori said and the shocked look that made Shiori wonder just what this woman knew.

"You are Shiori ameratsu? I thought Shiori ameratsu died in inu tashio's time. This is confusing. Tell me are you a pureblood white wolf demon with an affinity for both fire and wind?" she asked. Shiori nodded, Kaede frowned at the woman. "Just your existence will draw naraku to us. Either you go back where you came from or you help kill the hanyou known as naraku. Its your choice." Kaede said and Shiori narrowed her eyes at the old woman. "I refuse to leave. This is where I belong. I will expel the darkness that threatens this world and I will protect all that is good!" Shiori said and Kaede smiled slightly.

"Ye have made the right choice. The power ye hold is part of the key of defeating naraku." Kaede said and Shiori nodded. The others walked in and Shiori smiled at them then walked out. "You have a nice conversation with Kaede?" kagome asked and Shiori nodded. "Of course. The woman spouts wise words that inuyasha should listen to it sometime." She said then used her newly found strength to launch herself into a tree. She leaned against the tree, her kimono falling over the branch she was sitting on like a blanket shrouding the tree in red and white. She stared off into the night sky at the stars then drifted to sleep.

:-:-:-:

Shiori ran beside inuyasha, who was carrying kagome on his back. Shiori kept running until she saw a large dragon demon get in their path through the forest. "Give me the jewel shards." It hissed grotesquely. Shiori jumped and landed a few feet from the demon.

"Why would a powerful demon such as yourself need more power? Having too much power is unfitting." Shiori said to the silver Chinese looking dragon. "Because power is all I have." It hissed, its grotesque jaws clacking together with each word it spat.

"Shiori get away from it! Let inuyasha handle it." Kagome yelled, worried for her sister's safety. Shiori opened her eyes and her normally light red eyes had turned a dark almost blackish red once more. Her canines elongated, along with her claws and her face. Wolfish ears replaced her human ears and white fur began to grow as her body morphed into that of a wolf ten stories tall. The yin-yang pieces floated up to her and they melded together to form a flat circle, upon completion flames burst from around the circle. The fur on the back of her legs resembled wings. The same red circle was in the fur on her forehead. Swirling designs traced her shoulders and hips. The same red lines also traced her eyes.

She howled and the ground shook. The dragon was half her size until it began to grow in size. It reached her shoulder blades now. Shiori snarled ferociously and looked to inuyasha and the others. They were frozen in shock.

The dragon latched onto her throat and she slammed her large paws against its body, hoping to dislodge its teeth. She used her back leg to push inuyasha and the others back then she swung her head and slammed the dragon against the ground. It let her go then reached for kagome. Kagome screamed and Shiori snarled and used her jaws to rip the dragon's arm off. Inuyasha caught kagome and watched as Shiori tackled the large dragon to the ground and ripped its throat out. It hissed in pain and it began to disintegrate.

Shiori turned back into her humanoid form and she walked over to the carcass of the demon and picked out the jewel shard since kagome refused to go near it. Shiori resisted its pull and handed it to kagome.

She began walking down the path, and then fell suddenly. Kagome ran over to her and noticed her eyes kept flickering from light red to the demonic blood red. She shook her head and grinned up at kagome.

"Its all good. Inner Shiori is pushed into the back of my mind once more." She said and stumbled to her feet. She smiled reassuringly and began walking once more.

:-:-:-: (a month later)

Inuyasha sighed, they still had no sign of getting close to killing naraku, they had found him then he brought out one on his incarnations and sango had gotten injured during a fight with the scorpion demon so they were heading to kaede's hut.

They should get there soon so he decided to speed up their traveling speed. Shiori had managed to get her inner youkai under control for a while so she was in was running beside him in a smaller version of her true form.

He sniffed the air and skidded to a stop. He narrowed his eyes and growled up ahead of them to the person hiding within the shadows. "Sesshomaru, I can smell you, get out here." Inuyasha yelled and Shiori sat down beside him, still in her wolf form, her tail wagging lazily.

In a swirl of wind Shiori was in her humanoid form standing beside inuyasha with a hand on her hip. Sesshomaru nodded to inuyasha as he walked out, angering the hanyou slightly.

Looked towards Shiori and then narrowed his eyes. "This sesshomaru wouldn't suggest retuning to your time. Your demon blood boils within you, struggling to break free. This sesshomaru can feel that within you." He said and Shiori frowned at him. "You may be lord of the western lands but you aren't lord of me. You aren't my master and you shall never be. Don't even begin to try to think so." Shiori hissed and he grabbed her around her neck, his claws digging into the flesh.

"You dare disrespect this sesshomaru?" he growled, and kagome became worried for her sister's safety, Shiori was treading on thin ice with sesshomaru.

"I don't dare, I did. What can you do about it?" she snapped and her eyes went wide as he threw her down the wells opening. The light shone over the lip of the well was not the color it should've been; it had turned dark red and engulfed Shiori. Kagome noticed the difference and jumped in after her sister. This time the light was its normal color.

:-:-:-:

Kagome climbed up from the well and ran into her house and found her mother. "Momma have you seen Shiori?" she asked. Her mother shook her head and gave her a worried look. "What happened?" her mother asked hesitantly. Kagome looked at her mother with tear filled eyes.

"Shiori made lord sesshomaru mad and he threw her down the well. It wasn't right momma! The light was red! It wasn't supposed to be red!" kagome sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "Perhaps the well sent her to another time. The one where she is supposed to learn how to control her demon. I don't know I just don't wanna think that my oldest baby was killed by the well you go down every few days you get back here. I don't wish to believe such a thing could happen to you…" her mother cried embracing kagome tightly, tears streaming down her face.

Souta walked in and they told him what happened, he cried because Shiori was the only one who would play games with him. "We just have to hope for the best now. Maybe just maybe the well sent her somewhere else so she could fulfill her destiny or something." Kagome's mother cried.

"That's all we can hope for mama." Souta sniffled. Kagome released her mother and walked to her room to gather the supplies they had needed. This was supposed to be a short trip, get the supplies and anti venom for sango then get back; but this was bad. Shiori and inuyasha were undoubtedly the strongest members of their team, and now they were a guardian down. Naraku will most likely go back into hiding and without Shiori's superior nose, they wouldn't have any leads. Inuyasha's nose was strong but Shiori's could pick up week old scents, a feat that inuyasha knew he couldn't do.

:-:-:-:

Shiori stumbled to her feet in the bottom of the well. She looked up and couldn't see the vines that were usually there and she couldn't see the roof over the top of the well shrine. "Kagome! Kagome are you up there?" Shiori yelled/asked.

When she got no reply she launched herself from the well and her eyes went wide. This didn't look like home or the feudal area she had previously been in. there were far more trees and from what she could see; far less villages. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes, but she forced them back.

Wherever she was she needed to find out, and find a way to get home. She landed gracefully on her feet and walked through the forest. She looked at a tree and it looked so familiar with its twisted branches and lack of arrow mark.

Shiori's hand instantly covered her mouth, this was the god tree. She could pick this tree out from any in the whole world. After all it resided in her front yard.

Shiori's pointed ear twitched and so did her moko-moko. She narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air. She smelled her own scent, a mixture of jasmine, peony, rose, and sandalwood. And another scent that consisted of multiple woodsy scents, mostly pine, oak, and sandalwood.

Her moko-moko twitched in discomfort. She looked around and frowned. She had no idea where she was, whose scent she smelled so fiercely, and why they were nearby.

She heard the familiar crack of a twig and turned to her right, eyes wide. "Who is there?" she called, feeling uneasy about being in this new time period.

A tall man with long silver hair, a jagged dark blue stripe gracing each of his cheekbones, spiked armor, three different swords on his hip, molten gold eyes, the familiar blue crescent moon on his forehead and an uncanny resemblance to both inuyasha and sesshomaru, walked out. Shiori blinked then looked him over again before looking down at her feet with a light blush. '_And I thought sesshomaru was handsome. Good lord I have been missing out big time…_' Shiori thought nervously. "What is your name demoness?" the taller demon asked, his deep voice rumbling through her entire being.

"Shiori ameratsu Higurashi. May I ask, if I am not imposing or being rude, what might your name be?" she asked and the taller male blinked as if surprised she didn't know who he was. He nodded at her and smiled slightly. "My name is lord inutashio of the western lands. It's a pleasure to meet you lady ameratsu. Why may I ask, are you on my lands?" he asked and Shiori went still.

"I didn't mean to sorry, I am not from this time period. That well sent me here not too long ago." She said and he looked at her confused, as if he didn't believe her. Then it hit her, this was Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's dad's time, Kaede said that the ameratsu died in this time period, which meant, she was going to die here. She would never see her little sister again. "Oh my…" Shiori murmured and collapsed, feeling faint. The last thing she saw was inu tashio's molten gold eyes as she fainted. '_Im too young to die .it can't happen I don't wanna die…_' she thought as everything went black.


	2. shiori's demon blade

I don't own inuyasha. Rumiko takahashi does.

Kagome crossed back through the well the next day. She walked into kaede's village with a saddened look still on her usually happy face. Inuyasha walked up to her when she reached the village.

He hugged her as she cried once more. " don't worry, we will find Shiori. I promise you kagome." Inuyasha said and she nodded into his chest.

"Its all Sesshomaru's fault… why did he have to throw her down the well?" she sobbed and he hugged her tighter. He frowned and she looked up to him with tear filled eyes. "Inuyasha, do you think the well could have sent her further back in time? I mean maybe it sent her further back because there was something she had to do back then?" it was more of a question than a statement but inuyasha got it either way.

"Maybe, who brought that idea up?"He asked curiously. "Momma did, she said maybe that's what happened. She said she only thought so because she didn't want to think of the well killing Shiori, or me." She said and Inuyasha's eyes softened more.

"The well shouldn't have the power to do so… she is most likely alive in another time period" he said reassuringly. Kagome nodded and hopped onto his back as he carried her to kaede's hut.

Inuyasha stepped into kaede's hut and set kagome sat down by sango and shippo, who had saddened looks on their faces also. Kaede stepped into the hut and frowned deeply at kagome and sat down also. "what im about to tell ye should come as quite a surprise. Shiori ameratsu was the name of a legendary wolf demon. The woman looked similar to your sister,lady kagome. But you see this woman was sealed within the shikon-no-tama. She haad adaughter with the exact same name, but you see the young demoness was declared dead because she was nowhere to be found. Your shiori is the missing demoness. The thing is inutashio never knew of shiori's mother. The way she became legendary was the fact that she still resides within the shikon-no-tama and communicates with the wielder of the shards from time to time. She was a brilliant demon so it was believed he sent her daughter to another era." Kaede said and kagome's eyes went wide.

"shiori only had one thing when my mother adopted her. The kimono she wears. That was the only ting her birth mother left her according to my mother.

"no sword? Ye best find that sword. That sword is ye best bet of her survival in the past. Throw it down the well. If the sword vanishes ye will know that ye sister be alright. If it doesn't move then ye best expect the worst. Ye will know when ye have come across the sword. It be the only sword of its kind." Kaede said and inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What do ya mean ya old hag? Do you know what it looks like?" he asked and Kaede pulled out a scrap of cloth.

She handed the cloth to inuyasha and everyone looked at the picture woven into the cloth. "Amazing, simply amazing. I have never seen a blade of such beauty." Miroku said and sango nodded. "It has the beauty of death radiating from its design." Sango said and kagome nodded.

Sango traced along the design. It was a large slightly curved blade with a sharp side on bottom that led to the curved tip and the top side was serrated and sharp as well. Kaede was right, this blade was one of a kind, so it wouldn't be that hard to find.

"Ye human's best not touching this blade. Inuyasha will have to be the one to toss it into the well. The blade may be one forged for both protection and slaughter but it is far too dangerous to allow it to fall into the hands of a human. It could possibly pull something similar to what so'unga did so ye best not except for ye inuyasha." Kaede said and watched as sango coughed. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out the anti-venom. Sango thanked her and they all decided to go to bed. They all drifted off to sleep, their new quest fresh in their minds.

:-:-:-: (shiori pov.)

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around, unfamiliar with my surroundings yet again. I realized I was lying on a bed with silk blankets and sheets and really soft pillows. I got up and pulled on my shoes, technically they weren't shoes because my feet were actually touching the ground but hey, they protect more of my feet than inuyasha, who wears no shoes at all.

I sighed and opened my little black backpack. I smiled as I still had all my thing within it. I pulled out my mixture of rose and peony and sandalwood and jasmine shampoos and conditioners. I had about four big bottles of each so I was good to go.

I had my kimono that my mother left me in my bag now. I hadn't worn it since I arrived in the feudal era. I was now wearing a kimono that looked similar to Sesshomaru's haori and such but my kimono was white with black and it wasn't poofy like Sesshomaru's it was a fighting kimono so it was tight but not strangle me tight.

I placed my backpack back on my back and walked over to the door. As soon as I reached to open the door I felt a shock go through my body and I knew that I recognized that scent of earth and wood, the scent was forever engrained in my mind.

I opened the door and saw him. He looked as if he were only three years younger. He grabbed me by my kimono and shoved me against the wall roughly and I cried out in pain.

"What is a mutt like you doing in my father's castle?" he snapped and I narrowed my eyes. "Its not like I wanted to be brought here dog breath. I sensed my own inevitable demise and like the weakling I am I fainted. So if you would get your filthy paws offa me I would greatly appreciate it so I can leave." I snapped fiercely, knowing my dull red eyes had darkened.

His eyes began to turn red with a blue sclera. "You don't frighten me you flea infested wolf." he growled. I smirked. "Poor pup. You must be mistaken. Im not the flea ridden one. If you took more baths. You wouldn't have so many fleas that you are pissy all the time because they won't go away. " I retorted and sent my wind at him and with one huge gust he hit the opposite wall.

"Humph… serves you right." I said and began to walk away. Sesshomaru snarled behind me and before I knew it I had been slammed against the floor. I winced in pain when my back hit the floor. I glared at him head butted him. He snarled and punched me in the mouth. I spat the blood he had caused me to shed into his face.

He seemed to be angered more by this so I smirked and shoved him off of me. I walked down the hallway, he ran after me and I jumped and kicked him through the nearest door, which just happened to be the largest set of doors down the hallway.

I felt an angered aura seep out into the hallway so I decided to sneak away but a moko-moko wrapped around me and quickly pulled me into the large room. My moko-moko twitched and so did I. I was uncomfortable under the angered gaze of the daiyoukai before me. Sesshomaru gave me a disgusted look and I just glared at him.

" now would you care to explain to me why you two were fighting?" the handsome daiyoukai asked, directing his angered gaze more to me since I was the newb and I had also just kicked his son through his office door.

I blushed and sesshomaru sneered at me. "I only wanted to leave to see if I could go back to my time but he had to go and be an ass and wouldn't let me go. He said some rude things and I only replied. He called me a mutt and I called him dog breath, it only seemed right. No offense to you inutashio-sama. Just that pup over there who doesn't seem to get the phrase respect those who are older than you." I sighed and spit more blood into my hand. He had busted the inside of my cheek. I looked up at the daiyoukai and saw amusement in his alluring molten eyes.

He propped his head on the knuckles of his left hand and smiled slightly. "if you leave do you promise to return?" he asked, his deep voice shaking me from the inside out. I blinked and looked down and tried to gather my thoughts.

"Umm…why would you wish for a demon as weak as I am to stay within your presence?" I asked looking down. He chuckled and my eyes went wide. I just wanted to glare a hole through this alluring man. How could such a simple man affect me so much? Then I realized something, he wasn't just a man. He was the most powerful demon in the world. Now there's a thought.

"You have a power hidden within you that is almost as strong as mine. Yours is dormant and you have to wake it. If you stay my son and I will gladly help you awaken the true power that lies within you." He said and sesshomaru gave him a dirty look. I couldn't help but blink in surprise.

"I will return. I may be weak but I can handle myself quite nicely." I said and turned to leave the room, my moko-moko twitching happily, when his deep alluring voice halted my progress towards the door. " lady Shiori, If I ever hear you spout such lies like that I will have to prove you wrong." He said the humor and seriousness mixing in his voice. I didn't wanna know what he meant by 'prove you wrong.' I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought of what it could mean.

:-:-:-:

Kagome frowned as she walked by the god tree. Something caught her eye and she stepped over by the tree and within the notch the arrow made was a note. Kagome pulled it from the tree and gently unfolded the aged paper. Eyes went wide as she saw her name was scrawled onto the outside of the note in shiori's elegant hand writing.

Kagome opened it and her eyes filled with tears, Shiori was alive.

"_Hey kagome-Chan guess what! Somehow I ended up in inutashio's time and he is cooler than I thought he would be for a demon lord and Sesshomaru's father. I guess im stuck here. I wish I had some sort of weapon to use because apparently inutashio and sesshomaru are gonna teach me to strengthen my demonic abilities and improve my control over inner me. Could you please tell the others that im fine and tell momma I love her. Oh and remind sesshomaru that this is all his fault's will keep you updated on all the happenings here if you keep me updated there. Love you nee-Chan don't you ever forget that oh and don't forget to look at the second page...show inuyasha that too...I think he would like to see what his father looks like._"

Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes and ran all the way back to the village to show inuyasha the note. She showed him and he smiled slightly. She showed him the second page and he blinked.

"So she is living with my dad and younger sesshomaru in the castle of the moon? And that's what my dad looks like? He looks like a mixture of me and sesshomaru…" he said and Kaede took the drawing from his hands. "Your father was a powerful demon." She said and her eyes scanned over the note. "Impressive. She has gotten both of the dog demons to be her tutors." Kaede said and handed both sheets of paper back to kagome.

"Inuyasha, we have found the sword. We need your help. Even if I wanted to I couldn't lift it." Sango said and miroku nodded in agreement. Inuyasha and kagome followed them to a small village on the border of the western lands. Inuyasha followed them to the blacksmiths shop and he saw the sword and his jaw nearly came unhinged. It was beautiful.

The blacksmith turned to him and nodded. " say told me you would be coming for the blade." He said and inuyasha gave him a confused look. "Saya the legendary wolf demon shiori's faithful cat demon." He said and inuyasha smiled, still not really caring.

"You wish to give the blade to her daughter don't you?" he asked and kagome nodded. "She had been like my sister! Please sir I need to take her the sword." She said and he nodded. He sheathed the blade in a black sheath with red rose designs on it. The blade itself had a black hilt. It looked like a slightly curved serrated katana but looks were deceiving. As soon as inuyasha unsheathed the blade it had a similar effect to that of his tetsaiga. But it was still quite thin and not as wide. It was about three and a half feet long and six inches wide. It was indeed a magnificent blade. Inuyasha sheathed it and offered the blacksmith some money but he politely refused.

Inuyasha looked at the blade once more then dropped it into the well, the red light engulfed it but no one dared jump into the red light to search for Shiori. The light died off and the sword was gone. Inuyasha and the others turned and headed back to the village.

:-:-:-: ( shiori pov)(two weeks after she arrived)

I heard something from the well, where I had been sitting for the past few hours so I turned and jumped down the well, hoping it would take me home. Nothing happened and I frowned. I looked below my feet and saw a dangerous looking blade. Moko-moko twitched excitedly as I lifted the blade it looked like a katana. I launched out of the well and began the walk back to the castle of the moon.

When I arrived inutashio was waiting for me at the gate. "Did you get what you needed" he asked and I smiled and showed him the blade. His eyes widened slightly. "Lets see what it can do then." He said and I nodded. I unsheathed it and it grew in size, width and length wise it was still quite a thin blade. It was half serrated and half smooth.

He reached for tetsaiga and my world crumbled. He was gonna use windscar. I narrowed my eyes and saw a note within the sheath. I would have to read it later. I saw our demonic aura's clash and I swung the blade in an arc in front of me and a gust of cutting wind hit him and sent him skidding backwards.

He looked surprised slightly then sent a windscar right for me. My eyes widened at how quickly and gracefully he did so. I grit my teeth and slammed the blade into the ground and it sent a wave of fire at him. The two clashed and exploded brilliantly. I smirked and tried to surprise him. I turned into a small version of my true form and I tackled him and sat on his chest, but I may have been smaller than usual but I was still about the size of a nearly grown bear.

He looked at me with narrowed golden eyes but he blinked in surprise when I did a back flip in wolf form and landed it in my human form. He smirked at me and I tried not to melt under his gaze, he made me feel so small.

"We will train more tomorrow. Go get some rest. I have paper work to work on." He said and I frowned. I grabbed a hold of his arm and smiled at him. "Would you mind if I assisted you milord?" I asked and he smiled slightly. "Why not. It would be nice to have some company while doing my paperwork for once." He said and I smiled brightly.

I followed him into his office and I looked around, it was covered in papers. He sat down at his desk and I sat by the desk on the floor. "Umm inutashio-Sama-" I started but he silenced me with his hand. "Please call me touga." He said and I smiled at him. "Lady Izayoi wishes to know when you will go to get her. She says takemaru-teme is starting trouble." I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"I must first kill ryuukotsei, then I will be able to get her. She will have to wait." He sighed and I watched him with worried eyes as he rubbed his temples stressed. "Are you alright touga?" I asked and he nodded. We finished the paperwork in silence and her stretched once we were done. He smiled slightly at how clean his office was. "Thank you for the help. You helped me complete three years worth of paperwork in one night. Thank you." He said and I nodded tiredly. I yawned as he reached down and helped me up. I waved goodnight to him and walked down the hallway and into my room.

I didn't notice someone was in there until their voice rang out coldly. "I don't know what you think you are going to achieve by seducing my father. He will never go for such a pathetic demon such as yourself. He already mated with a human so why would he want anything to do with you?" he asked coldly.

"I don't wish to be anything more than friends with your father. What would give you such a preposterous idea?"I snapped sleepily. He scoffed audibly.

"The only reason any woman comes here is to try to bed me or my father. So if you would kindly leave it would be appreciated." He said and I frowned. "Get out and I will be gone by morning. You may think im like those whores but im not. I only wish to find my strength. Goodbye sesshomaru."I said, looking down at my hands. He left the room with a victorious aura moments later. I gathered my things and looked around one last time.

I quietly opened the door and walked out, masking my scent and aura as kagome had taught me to do. I walked by inutashio's bedroom and a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked and I looked at him with narrowed eyes, he was hurting me y holding my wrist like this.

"Your son believes im a slut. So I wish to leave. I do not like being called such a disgraceful name." I said trying not to show how much I hurt to have my wrists held so tightly. His grip relinquished me and I nodded to him politely.

"I see, well I cannot force you to stay. It is of your own free will when you leave my castle. Just remember that you are always welcome here." He said and he said it in such a way that actually made me want to sit and suffer through Sesshomaru's harsh words. I felt myself losing to those eyes so I turned away and with one final wave, left the castle of the moon.

:-:-:-:

Kagome frowned and tried not to glare at sesshomaru. She showed him the drawing and his eyes widened quite a bit.

"So I take it you know who this is." She said, trying to hide her anger towards the male. He nodded at her and took the picture from the miko.

"That, miko, is this Sesshomaru's father. Who drew this?" he asked pointing at the very detailed picture of inutashio. She smiled through her anger towards him.

"Shiori did," she said and sesshomaru raised an eyebrow," because when you threw her down the well, you sent her even further back in time. She is now lost in the era of inutashio. And its all your fault. You sent my sister to face your father and all the demons of his time. I hope you are proud of what you have done." Kagome yelled and inuyasha, who was standing by the wall, walked over and embraced her tightly.

"This sesshomaru takes no pride in causing pain to others. He only deals pain to those who deserve judgment. This sesshomaru threw her down the well because she was treading on thin ice with this Sesshomaru's inner youkai and he was starting to dislike her greatly." Sesshomaru said and rin ran into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Lady Kagome! Rin says hello!" she said and kagome smiled slightly. "Hello rin." Kagome said and wiped her eyes. Rin poked her lower lip out and tugged Sesshomaru's haori gently and whispered something in his ear. Sesshomaru nodded and rin ran over to kagome and hugged her. "Its ok lady kagome, lady Shiori will be alright, she is with lord Sesshomaru's daddy. He will protect her from all the evil demons of the past." The little girl said and kagome wanted to cry more. Her and her sister were separated by time.

The taunting them like an invisible wall taunting them. Shiori and herself could communicate even through time, but it was killing her inside. She could communicate but she was bound to never see her sister again.


	3. love is a word most powerful

I don't own inuyasha nor will I ever have the pleasure of doing so.

Inutashio sat at his desk and looked at a book since he had no paperwork and no one to spar with... reports of ryuukotsei running rampant were swirling within his head. It had been about a month since Shiori had left. He was lonely with no one to talk to. He didn't understand it, he really couldn't think of anyone but Shiori. She wouldn't leave him alone and she haunted his dreams with her face. She was a very beautiful woman that was for sure. So is Sesshomaru's mother and izayoi. But there was something about Shiori that wouldn't stop nagging at the back of his mind ever since he let her leave that night.

It was annoying him to no end and he couldn't get her out of his mind long enough for him to focus on one thing. He leaned his head against his knuckles and sighed. He needed to get out of here and tonight was when izayoi was supposed to birth his second child.

"Sesshomaru, enter my office." his deep voice boomed. Sesshomaru walked in followed by jaken. "Milord there have been reports of a demoness being a traitor to demon kind. It is said she tried to slay ryuukotsei and was gravely injured. This was three weeks ago and apparently this woman isn't smart. Some say she said she has to slay him for someone." jaken said and inutashio's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs.

"Really now? That's quite interesting. Sesshomaru watch over the castle of the moon. Tonight I am going to retrieve izayoi, but first I have to kill ryuukotsusei." Inutashio said and jaken squawked in surprise. "but milord! You could get hurt!" he yelled and inutashio's eyes gleamed darkly.

"Do you doubt me imp? If you doubt my power as daiyoukai I will kill you." Inutashio said and the imp fell to the floor in fear. Sesshomaru looked at his father disappointed.

:-:-:-:

Inutashio glared at the dragon before him. "Ryuukotsei, you have terrorized my lands for long enough." Inutashio yelled at the large white dragon, which chuckled and looked at him with arrogant eyes.

Inutashio drew so'unga and lunged at the dragon, who swatted him away. Inutashio hit the ground and he forced himself to his feet. He drew tetsaiga and put so'unga back on his side. He released a windscar onto the dragon demon with ease.

The dragon was clearly injured, but so was he so it really didn't matter. Ryuukotsei grabbed him within his monstrous claws and dug them into him body with ease after snapping through his armor. Inutashio knew at that moment that unless he received some sort of help from a powerful demon, he was going to die.

He felt a dangerous demonic aura and he closed his eyes accepting that he was about to die. "Put down the dog demon and face me once more ryuukotsei." A feminine voice rang out. "Shiori no… just leave he is too strong." Shiori's gaze turned to him and she frowned. "I don't wish to let you die here milord. You welcomed me into your home when others sent me away." She said, staring right at ryuukotsei.

The emotions swirling in her eyes made inutashio glance at her curiously. He eyes turned dark red with a white sclera. Her features changed to more of a canine form and her body rippled. She grew in size until she was just as big as the dragon.

"Oh so the little demoness wishes to protect her lover? How sweet." Ryuukotsei taunted. Shiori grinned wolfishly. "Lover he is not. Friend he is. Enemy you are, so enemy shall die now." She barked and tackled the dragon to the ground. Inutashio took this chance to help her kill this demon. He jumped beneath her and stabbed ryuukotsusei in the heart. The dragon clutched the blade, sputtered its last breath then died.

Shiori changed back into her humanoid form and inutashio realized that she was wearing an intricate kimono that was red and white with green yin-yang shaped pieces around her waist. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her bangs framed her face softly. She turned to him and smiled softly.

"Shall we go save izayoi from Takemaru?" she asked and he looked surprised. She turned from him and she began to limp slightly, holding her side. He smelled her blood and he knew she was injured, but she wasn't going to let him know. She collapsed up ahead and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Im sorry if im keeping you from saving your mate. You should leave me here I would be less of a burden if you did." She said and inutashio carried her on his back. "If you are going t carry me then we will need to stop over there for a moment." She said and he looked at her wearily.

"Saeko, you can come out now. I promise he won't hurt you." She said and a girl with shoulder length black hair in a ponytail wearing the usual wolf demon attire walked out. She looked to be about sixteen in human years. She was a okami hanyou, he noticed. She had blue eyes, a tail and furry black wolf ears on the side of her head.

He smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back. She followed them all the way to the castle, and then she hid where no one could find her.

Shiori held her hands out in front of her and fire engulfed her hands. She sent fireballs at the archers while covering inutashio's back as her ran. As soon as he was within the flaming castle she pulled her sword and it transformed. "Kurotenshi, purify this forsaken place with your flaming winds." She said then walked over to the center of the crowd of takemaru's soldiers and impaled kurotenshi into the ground and wind whipped around her in huge gusts. An orangish red glow started at her feet and it slowly rose around her then when she had summoned up a large amount of her youkai she released it and the orangish red glow exploded outwards and burnt anything in its path around her to a crisp.

She heard the clashing of metal and she ran into the burning castle and went straight for inutashio, but she saw something out of the corner of her eye when she ran into the building. She saw izayoi with a child in her arms.

Shiori saw inutashio about to be impaled by takemaru so she acted upon instinct, even though her inner demon was very compassionate she wanted to rip this human to shreds because it was threatening inutashio.

With a quick lunge the serrated blade went through takemaru and he coughed up blood. Shiori ripped the sword from his body and once he collapsed, she collapsed holding her side. Inutashio ignored his injuries and picked her up and carried her outside. He set her on the ground and looked for izayoi and his son inuyasha. The crying of an infant was heard and he ran to the source of the crying. Shiori limped along behind him.

He saw izayoi with an arrow through her chest inuyasha beside her crying loudly. "You, demoness, take good care of my inuyasha. And be nice to inutashio for me he might be a pain at times but he is a wonderful man." She said and with the last of her energy, she handed Shiori inuyasha.

Izayoi eyes closed forever then and inutashio began to cry for the loss of his lover. Inuyasha had stopped crying as soon as he was placed into shiori's arms. Shiori heard inutashio's silent sobs and she turned to him. She saw the tears streak down his cheeks and she carried inuyasha over to him and sat beside the powerful daiyoukai and leaned against him and she began to growl within her chest, it was less of a growl and more of a rumbling purr. Inuyasha reached for his father's pony tail and swatted it multiple times with his tiny infant hands.

Inutashio reached over and rubbed Inuyasha's little ears lovingly. Saeko stepped out and her ears were pinned to her head in sadness and regret. "Im so sorry. I tried to save her; really I did there were too many arrows, im sorry milord..." Saeko said and sat beside Shiori.

She watched as Shiori nuzzled inutashio's shoulder comfortingly. "_sister why do you treat him so lovingly?_" saeko asked in the instinctual wolf demon language. Shiori smiled at her adopted sister. "_because in the short month and a half I have been here, I became his friend and now he won't leave my thoughts. Sadly I don't think he will ever leave my mind. _" Shiori replied in the same language.

Inutashio heard the two talking in their native language. He could understand a few words but most remained unknown to him. He heard sister, lovingly, ever, mind, thoughts, friend, leave, and sadly.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and he resisted the urge to smile when her felt her purring get stronger. She looked up at him and her eyes told him everything. They clearly screamed she did everything she did tonight to keep him alive. She clearly cared enough for him to risk her life for him twice in one night, which made him wonder just how much she cared about him.

He stood and picked up izayoi body and carried it bridal style to the garden on his castle grounds he ordered his servants to dig her a grave and they did, right below the sakura tree near the roses by the wall. He walked back into the castle and into his office. It was dawn by the time they had returned to the castle.

:-:-:-:

Kagome looked at inuyasha from across the campsite. He had been really comforting towards her lately that was highly unusual for him. She smiled none the less. It made her happy to see that he cared for her so much.

She stood up and walked over to him and sat down beside him. She was going to take the dive. She had to; it had to be said so he would know she truly felt.

"Hey inuyasha…"she said as she sat by him. He looked over to her and she leaned over and pressed her lips to his gently. His eyes went wide in shock, and then he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers harder than before. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I love you, inuyasha." She said and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha blushed and mumbled a quiet 'I love you too kagome.' And pulled her into his lap and they leaned against the tree and fell asleep with him.

:-:-:-:

Kagome woke up the next morning still with inuyasha. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, effectively waking him up. He smiled at her and they got up and started a fire, the smell of food cooking waking the others from their sleep.

Sango and miroku woke up Shippo and rin, while sesshomaru kicked jaken awake. They were headed east to see if koga had heard anything about naraku. So far no one had so it wasn't going very well.

Sesshomaru kept looking around as if hopeful something were going to happen or if someone were going to show up.

Explosions nearby set the group into a defensive mode. They saw four large demons hovering over the tree tops. Two were wolves and one was a raccoon and the other was a fox. One was a black wolf and the other was a reddish color. After taking a closer look you could clearly see a spider on the back of each demon.

Inuyasha saw that the two wolf demons were ayame and koga so they decided to help them. Sesshomaru transformed into his true form, his arm having healed when they fought the demon that escaped from the jewel (A/N I forgot its name but if memory serves me right I think was something that started with a M and an A- I don't know lol.)

The three canines lunged for the demons and a fight that ended in defeat on naraku's incarnation's side and victory on their side. The demons told them that naraku was hiding near the northern lands.

:-:-:-: (four months after Izayoi's death)

I walked into inutashio's office and frowned when I saw he wasn't there. I frowned and walked out to the garden. I saw some rocks by the koi pond and sat there. I watched as they swam freely beneath the crystal clear waters, the light of the moon shining down on the fish and illuminating their beautiful oranges, blacks, whites, and silvers.

I love watching them swim happily beneath the surface of the water. They were so free and happy I was envious. I stared up at the star filled sky and pulled out my iPod touch and put on my favorite song. _It was r_un devil run.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music. I loved this song because it just sounded fun. _"You better run, run, run, run, run. Tomachi ne. you better run run run run run. Run devil run._"I sang along with the music.

The koi fish stopped swimming when I had begun to sing and the servants walked out into the gardens. They all froze then took off back to work when I looked at them. I frowned and looked back into the pond at the fish. Then before I could move I was tackled into the pond, soaking my red yukata. Sesshomaru was glaring at me from above me.

His eyes were red and filled with an emotion that made my stomach churn uneasily. It wasn't me the servants had been scared of, it was sesshomaru. I growled at him and he smirked. "Not willing to submit? Mate will submit." He growled and my face went red, I was so not expecting that. I tried to push him off but his grip on me was like steel.

He wouldn't budge, this was not good. I thought about submission but then I would be mated to someone I didn't love. Sure he was gorgeous but he wasn't the one I really cared for. He nuzzled my neck and his incredibly sharp incisors scraped across the nape of my neck and I had to bite my lip because it hurt while arousing emotions I tried to keep locked away.

I whimpered and I heard him chuckle deep in his throat. I wanted to cry, I didn't love him I really didn't! "touga-kun!" I screamed before sesshomaru crushed his lips over mine. I felt tears drip down my face as sesshomaru ripped open my yukata. I knee-ed him in the stomach and he used his leg to hold mine down.

I kept struggling beneath him but he wouldn't move off of me. Suddenly he was ripped off of me and saw touga with red eyes also and I became scared. I held the rags of what used to be my yukata over me and crawled backwards, avoiding both red eyed males. I backed up against the wall and began to cry.

Touga clearly showed his dominance and sesshomaru stormed off. My eyes were wide with fear as inutashio walked over to me with reddened eyes. I whimpered and cowered further into the corner. "I promise you, I would never hurt you. Please trust me I promise I won't hurt you." He said and I shivered when his clawed hand touched me. I trusted him but I was scared out of my mind right now. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose and purred. I looked up and his eyes were returning to their brilliant gold once more. My hand shakily went up and touched his face, my fingertips brushing over the jagged dark blue mark on his cheek. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against my hand lovingly.

My moko-moko intertwined with his twin tailed moko-moko when he picked me up from the ground. Traced his marks and he looked at me with serious eyes. He was hurt by what his son had done. It wasn't every day that your son tried to steal the one who comforted you when your previous mate died in front on you. I frowned and nuzzled his neck and tears ran down my face and I whimpered.

"Shiori, are you alright?" he asked, his voice shook my entire being and I felt more tears flow. "I don't know. Im so scared, thank you inutashio. Thank you so much. I couldn't move and when I did move he just held me down more." I sobbed into the nape of his neck. He carried me to mine, saeko's, and Inuyasha's room. I didn't want to be alone so I pleaded for him to stay in case sesshomaru tried it again.

He nuzzled my neck as he laid me on my bed and I swore I thought I heard a 'anything for you, my love.' But I could have heard wrong so I really didn't my hopes up. Saeko had left to go find her scroll earlier so I was going to be alone in here and inuyasha of course, was with jaken. He sat on the edge of my bed as if he were scared to come any closer.

"Touga-kun. Please don't be so upset with him. He wasn't in control his inner demon was. Besides I don't wish to be his mate. I already have someone in mind." I said as I pulled on another shirt and he turned to me with eyes overflowing with jealousy.

I crawled over to him while he sat cross legged on the opposite side of my bed. I reached up and gently touched his cheek brushing my fingertips across his markings and his eyes fluttered shut as if in bliss I smiled and touched my forehead to his. I tucked his long silver bangs behind his ear and nuzzled my cheek against his. I hugged him and as I did so I felt his incisors elongating within his mouth. I leaned back slightly and saw his eyes go red, a pang of fear shot through me but I didn't back away.

"mate." He murmured into my neck below my ear. I tackled him off the bed in a hug. My eyes darkened and he chuckled deeply, his eyes golden once more. "Mine, my mate." I purred doggishly, nuzzling the handsome silver haired male.

His eyes were still gold even though my inner demon and I knew he wanted control. I trailed my claws over his ears and by the way his eyes fluttered shut I knew he liked to have his ears scratched '_like any dog_' I mused as my fanglike teeth elongated and I was tempted to prove this man was mine. He pulled away and shook his head.

My heart fell through the floor. He stood to leave but I grabbed his hand between both of mine. "Inutashio, don't leave me. The one I want is you. My demon wants you too. Please don't leave me. I love you inutashio. Damnit! I love you and if you leave me now my heart will break! Please don't leave me you are my life and my world. Other than little inuyasha I have nothing. Please for me, don't leave me." I whimpered and my hair pooled around me as I quietly cried on the bed.

I felt movement on the bed and as I looked up he was basically over me with his hand brushing the hair from over my eyes. I looked into his eyes and he smiled slightly at me and he kissed me on the lips and i fell backwards on the bed, he was still over me so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. His large hands were on either side of my head now. Jaken opened the door and inutashio's moko-moko shut it once more. "You are mine and no one else's." He rumbled and my heartbeat went into overdrive.

"As you are mine. I refuse to let anyone have you. I knew there was something about you as soon as I met you. Never leave my side." I said and clung to him as if he were my life support. He chuckled and I kissed him once more.

:-:-:-:

Jaken blinked then turned away from that room. He was only going to tell them that inuyasha was eating well and that saeko wasn't back yet. He heard a growl then the door slammed in his face. That could only mean that his master was well again. Jaken shuddered walked away. He could already tell sesshomaru was going to be pissed about this.

He walked into Sesshomaru's room and was instantly met with a mess. "Lord Sesshomaru." He called and sesshomaru walked out of his personal hot springs he looked stressed.

"I already know jaken, besides my inner youkai forced me upon her. She has every right to fear me. She belonged to my father first. That was decided the moment she helped him kill ryuukotsusei. I already smell their mating mark…she will hate me now but it doesn't matter to me. I have no need for a mate." He said and dried his long silver hair.

he heard their howls and he frowned he knew this day would come his father was mated again; but this time it hurt him because him and his father had been after the same girl, and for the second time that night; his father proved his supreme dominance.


End file.
